New Girls In Town
by Tayla-horan
Summary: One Direction fan fiction - two new girls meet 5 gorgeous boys and fall for 2 of them. All of one diretion feature, not famous yet, all around 17 - 18
1. Chapter 1

One Direction fan fiction.

Caitlyn's POV

Today was my first day at my new school. My brothers Jake and Liam were so pissed off, I on the other hand was ready for a change. My Dad died a couple of years back and we moved quite a bit cause of my mums job.

So my last two schools well lets just say I wasn't very popular, it's not that I'm disgustingly ugly, I'm just not that pretty. I didn't have blonde hair and I had a brain, apparently brains aren't appealing.. But I guess that's my fault I always fall for the popular guys, who tend to like the blonde girls.

I was doing my hair when I got a text from my friend Jacinta from my old school, I read it OMG CAITLYN I MISS YOU ALREDY LOVE U HAVE FUN AT UR NEWW SKOOL GOOOODDLLLUCK! She was the same age as me but couldn't type properly, or spell. She obviously spelt already wrong, but you got to love her, she was there for me through the move, my first real friend. I walked to the front office where they would give me my timetable and tell me where I had to go. When I got inside I noticed a girl who looked about my age, The office lady was giving her a time table, I read at the top of the timetable was her name Lara Waddel. Lara turned around she had a worried look on her face she then began to walk out. "Wait a second young lady" said the office lady "Caitlyn here has the first class the same as you, why don't you wait for her then go together" Lara had just formed a smile And so had I, we weren't both going to be alone on our first day.

Lara's POV

So the office lady had just given me my timetable, I thanked her then turned around to leave. Behind me was a really pretty girl. She had Long, straight, brown hair it was beautiful and brown eyes with a bit of green in them, she was absolutely gorgeous, she was probably just here cause she was in trouble or something. I decided I should get to class, I was so worried I wouldn't make any friends. Just as I began to walk out the nice office lady said to me "Wait a second young lady, Caitlyn here has the first class the same as you, why don't you wait for her then go together" I automatically started smiling, the other girl who I had just found out her name was Caitlyn was new at the school as well, at least I wouldn't start of school alone.

We walked out together, and started talking, she was so nice, she told me a lot about her, she was very open and bubbly. Then she asked about my life, "Well" I started "I'm not the popular type, I'm more book smart which kind of made me, well a bit of a loner. Caitlyn replied with a smile "I feel like I'm talking to my long lost twin sister." I laughed.

Caitlyn's POV

Me and Lara have so much in common, it's crazy and she is like freakishly gorgeous, she had long wavy hair it was a dirty blonde shade, but she was gorgeous she also had blue eyes! I always wanted blue or green eyes but instead I have boring old brown, but they do have a bit of green in them. As a kid I had blue eyes, but then they changed from blue to green then to brown and now they are well ugly.

So we got to class and took the two tables left which happened to be next to each other. Our teacher had arrived a little late and he introduced us to the class they all smiled and some said hey, or hello , or hi. Then someone quietly said "welcome to this crappy school," I hadn't noticed him but then I looked at him properly, he had the most gorgeous green eyes in the world he had brown curls which were so beautiful, the boy was flawless. I didn't know how to reply so I just laughed which was probably the right thing to do, cause it left a smile on his face showing off his adorable dimples. How could a boy be this perfect!

I soon noticed he was the popular type, all the girls clinging on him, and one girl even turned around and said "Oh my gosh, Harry Styles was just talking to you! You are so lucky!" she then quickly turned around. What the hell? I thought to myself. Ok so Harry wasn't just the popular type he was the most popular kid in the school. I stopped myself from looking at him cause I didn't want to fall in love with another popular boy! I turned to look at my new friend Lara and she was looking at me with an expression that said 'what the hell' She was talking about the girl who was just talking to me. I then whispered to her. That was strange" she replied with "tell me about it!" Ok so we officially thought she was a freak!

Harry's POV

So I walked into the classroom took my seat then in came two beautiful girls, I particularly couldn't take my eyes off the brunette, who happened to sit right next to me! The teacher came in late as usual and introduced them. The blonde ones name was Lara and the brunette was Caitlyn. Everyone said hello to them, but I said "welcome to this crappy school" I was trying to make a good impression, I think I did cause she laughed. I couldn't help but smile she had an adorable laugh.

But then the other girls came over to me stupid Britney and her friends! Britney was my ex girlfriend but she thought she still owned me, she used me for popularity. I'm an idiot for not realising sooner then I dumped her.. she cried but she also gave me a bad reputation by going around saying we slept together then I dumped her! She was complete liar and well a bitch! I just wanted to talk to the new girl, there was something about her that made me smile.

Then I saw Abigail talking to her, she must have said something weird because her and the other new girl who was really pretty and I should set one of my mates up with her had a strange look on their faces, then they whispered something to each other.

Anyway the class went slow and Mr Peterson didn't even care that Britney and her sheep were out of their seats. "See you later" I heard Lara say to Caitlyn she replied "ok we will see each other at recess"

"What's your next class" I asked Caitlyn "ummm" she replied, "music with Mrs Spence. " Same as me" Yes I thought to myself we had the same class and music was my best subject, I loved singing, and I kind of want to impress her.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlyn's POV

If Harry is so popular then why is he talking to me and why is he so happy that we have the next class together? He walked with me to our next class, which was great cause I never would have found it if I was alone We had allocated desks and there was four per table. Miss Spence asked me if I knew anyone that I would feel comfortable sitting next to "she knows me" Harry piped in and showed her that there was a spare spot next to him. "Ok Mr Styles, maybe later you can show her your singing talents" I was amazed at how nice Harry was being , this wasn't your typical high school where hot boys are mean and nice boys are ugly it was actually kind of the opposite but hey what did I know this was my first day. I followed Harry to the table where we were soon joined by the other two people who happened to be boys. They were both incredibly hot, I mean there was one with dark hair he was tanned and had brown eyes, he looked like a model! Then there was the most gorgeous little thing in the world he had blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes in the world. Harry introduced me "hey guys, this is Caitlyn, and that's Zayn and that's Niall" Niall was so excited and practically screamed "hey Caitlyn" as if he'd known me forever, he was adorable, "Hey Niall" I replied enthusiastically. Then Zayn said "hey" his voice was so sexy "hey" my voice sounded a little flirty when I replied and Zayn smiled.

Harry's POV

Ok so I just introduced Caitlyn, and I can't wait to show her my singing skills. "Boys, you're up" called the teacher " Caitlyn because you are knew you will have to learn the song and your part after the boys perform for us so you can join in. Caitlyn nodded, then turned to face us "So do you guys take it seriously or just joke around, I mean three hot, popular boys in a group" she stopped, her cheeks reddened "forget what I just said." We laughed, "trust me, we won't" I replied she blushed. "BOYS HURRY UP CALLED THE TEACHER!

Caitlyn's POV

Okay so it was the boys turn, I was kind of looking forward to it. They would just be goofing around doing the average popular guy thing. Then Niall's voice came in, "Ok guys as you know me and the boys have a little band and this is an original song, but the other two members aren't in this class so we just have to make do" I never realised he was Irish which is stupid of me cause it's very noticeable, but oh so adorable. The music started to play and then in came Niall's voice.

You're insecure, don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or Don't need make-up - to cover up Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough

I could not believe how good he was, his voice was absolutely amazing. But then it was Harry's turn!

Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but yo-ou

He only had a small solo before he was joined by the other boys, I don't know why but I was hoping he had a longer solo. I didn't here much of him but he sounded pretty good.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!

Their voices sounded amazing together! Then it was Zayn's solo.

So c-come on, you got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong I don't know why, you're being shy And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes.

I must admit Zayn had a very sexy voice!

Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but yo-ou

Harry sung again but then came the chorus, their voices complimented each others, they were amazing!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! I f only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!

Then the bridge came in, their voices were somewhat cute, and I couldn't help but smile!

Na na na na na na naaaa na na, Na na na na na na na na na na naaaa na na,Na na na na na na.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful!

Finally Harry had a solo and Oh my god, he was absolutely amazing, I don't know why but I wanted to run up to him and hug him, his voice was so beautiful!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell You don't know No Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know No Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! No Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful !No Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!

I don't think I stopped smiling the whole time, and I couldn't keep my eyes of Harry, and he was just so adorable!

Harry's POV

We just finished our song and everyone was clapping and cheering, but I couldn't keep my eyes of Caitlyn. She was so beautiful and I did notice that she was smiling at me for practically the whole song, I'd only known her for a short time but I honestly did want her as my girlfriend. But I don't know if she likes me, because most girls cling on to me and she's just cool with the friend zone..

The rest of the lesson we spent teaching Caitlyn the lyrics, but then it was time for recess. "Hey Caitlyn," I called, "why don't you sit with me and the guys at recess?" She stuttered a little.

Caitlyn's POV

Well Harry asked me if I wanted to sit with him, I thought about but then I remembered I had promised Lara I'd sit with her. "Umm, well I kind of promised I'd sit with my friend Lara so" Harry cut me off before I could say no by saying, "why don't you both sit with us" "umm ok, I guess" I said a little unsure whether or not Lara would want to sit with them.

Harry and I walked out together and everyone was looking at us, I must have something on my face I thought, but I didn't. Maybe it was cause I'm new.. Then I saw Lara I walked over to her Harry followed me, she was looking for me. Lara was a bit quiet and it was hard for her to make friends, which was kind of good cause then she could come and sit with us. "Hey Lara" I said "harry asked us to sit with him and his friends" I whispered. She then replied "Seriously, cause all the girls have been going on and on about Harry Styles, and he wants us to sit with him!" "Pretty much, ahah so do you want to?" I asked. "Sure" she said with a smile. "So are you going to sit with us?" Harry asked. "Yeah be right there" I replied.

Harry walked over to the table where he sat with 4 other boys, the 2 we met before and 2 other boys. "I think he likes you" Lara said with a smile. I laughed "oh please the popular Mr Styles likes the new girl, cause that always happens" I said "I don't know I think he likes you" she replied. I let out a little laugh and just as I did that Harry was turning around signalling for us to come over, his smile was so cute.

Lara's POV

Ok so we were walking over to Harry Styles' table! And boy we're the boys hot. Caitlyn already knew a few of the boys, like Harry, the beautiful blonde headed boy, and the model like Brunette. Harry introduced us all. Caitlyn sat next to Harry and I sat next to her and Niall the blonde headed boy. The other boys that Harry had just introduced us to, were Liam, Louis and Zayn. We all got up to get our food, and then came back to eat, I then realised that the boy named Louis sitting opposite me had quite a large amount of carrots, I mean I love carrots but he had like so many. I think Caitlyn noticed as well cause she was staring at them and Harry noticed she was staring and said "Yeah umm, Louis has this strange obsession with carrots, and his last girlfriends liked carrots and yeah once he told me he likes girls with a taste of carrots, it's weird." I had to admit Louis was gorgeous, it was like an angel came and sprinkled magic dust on to him, as weird as that sounds but he really was flawless. The group made small talk until the bell went for the end of recess. lots of grunts filled the group, I laughed in my old school I was kind of a loser and being with the boys and Caitlyn made me happy. Although we did get a lot of looks and laughs at. I really did not feel pretty enough to hang out with these boys and Caitlyn, they were all gorgeous and I'm just eh.

"Come on babe, you're going to be late for class" Louis smiled to me. I just laughed. "oh so you're a bad girl are you?" he said. I felt flirty, "maybe" I said dragging out the word. He laughed "well skipping school on your first day wont look to good, but we should definitely do it another day" he said with a smile. I'd never really thought about skipping school but I just wanted to be with Louis to get to know him. "definitely" I replied. "So anyway what subject do you have next?" he asked. "well I have English with Mr right I have no clue what room though, I don't understand this timetable" I replied. He laughed at my cluelessness. "well" he replied, " I guess I can help you out since we have that same class together" I guess luck was in my favour. I get to spend time with Louis and get to know him.

When we got there the teacher was waiting at the door. "late to class again Mr Tomlinson?" he asked. "Sorry sir I have a busy schedule" the teacher didn't look happy. "Louis" he started but I cut him off. " sorry sir it's my first day he was just helping me out" "Ok well hurry up and take your seats" he said. We walked in and sat ourselves at the back of the classroom, next to each other.

Louis and I talked for the whole hour without getting in trouble, Mr Right was a good teacher don't get me wrong, he just couldn't control our class. It was really loud. Louis and I talked about everything from our favourite colour to our most embarrassing moments. I really liked getting to know him, he was so sweet and absolutely hilarious.

Louis' POV

Lara was so beautiful, she had long blonde hair that went half way down her back and piercing blue eyes. She was definitely different, something about her made me smile. Her laugh was contagious it was so cute. She was a little bit shorter than me but not too much. If I had it my way I would have just kissed her then and there, but we were in a classroom and I wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual. We talked about the strangest of things and I felt we had chemistry.

The rest of the day went really quickly and before we knew it, it was home time I said goodbye to the guys and walked over to Caitlyn and Lara, I gave Caitlyn a quick hug and Lara a quick peck on the cheek, leaving them red. I couldn't wait to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlyn's POV

That night I went my facebook account and noticed I had quite a lot of friend requests, there was a few people I knew like Harry, Caitlyn, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall and a few more friends I'd made in class who I accepted. But the others I didn't have a clue who they were, I figured they'd be people from school but I still didn't accept them.

Just when I was about to log off Harrys name came up with a red number 1 next to it. Which meant he had sent me a message. 'Hey Caitlyn how are you babe' I imagined it as he would say it. I really loved his voice it had a certain huskiness to it that I completely adored.

I spent the rest of the night talking to Harry about just everything in general, and then he said, ' Do you want to come over to my house this weekend?' I thought about it for a minute I did have a lot to do with cleaning and packing that weekend... oh well that can't wait. I really wanted to spend more time with Harry. I replied with ' I'd love to Harry, tell me about it at school, I'll speak to you tomorrow! Xx'

The rest of the week flew by, and It was finally Friday and I was going over to Lara's for a sleepover. Me and Lara had become so close over the week you could say she was my best friend. She had gotten to know me so well and we had arranged to meet on the Friday for a sleepover since Harry was picking me up on the Saturday to take me to his house. I put a few pairs of clothes into a cute baby blue carry bag and got my mum to drop me off at Lara's. I didn't realise how close it was, if I had known I would've just walked. I went up to the door and rang the door bell. Within ten seconds Lara was there. I turned around to wave goodbye to my mum but she had already left. I walked into the house and was introduced to her brother, his name was Daniel. He was quite cute. I said hello to him and went on to meet her parents. They were very loving and nice. Lara's mum looked just like Lara.

It was 8:30 when I got there so I had already eaten dinner at my place. She had rented 4 movies, they were Step Brothers, The Hangover, Easy A, and She's the man. We had both seen all of them but had said they were some of our favourites. We walked into her room which was absolutely gorgeous! She had a massive room, with a 50 inch TV her room was nicely decorated.

I heard my phone beep so I walked over to it. "who is it?" she asked. "Harry" I said with a smile. She laughed "of course it is, and what does he want?" "to see if we are still on for tomorrow afternoon" I answered. She smiled "Oh how cute! You and Harry are going on a date!" "well, I wouldn't go as far to saying it is a date" I laughed. "You know you like him, why don't you tell him?" she said. I thought about it. Why didn't I tell him. Maybe it's because I didn't want my heart to get broken again. I didn't want to be played like last time, my last school I went to was horrible. I was popular for a while. I had the best boyfriend in the world. We did everything together so I thought. One day when we were together at his house he kissed me which was just normal since we always kissed, but he wanted more he pushed me to the bed and got on top of me. "No please don't Tyler" I screamed. "shut up" he yelled back at me. I was so scared he started to undress me. I hit him and he hit me back I struggled but eventually got out of his hold before he could do anything horrible to me, I ran out crying and ran all the way home. A few weeks later I went back to school and he had turned the story around and made me look like the bad guy. No one believed me except my friend Jacinta, she helped me through it all. She helped me realise he wasn't the guy I loved. I still did love him even though he tried to rape me, it was so stupid of me! Jacinta told me to get over him and eventually I did. I know Harry isn't like that though. But that's what I thought about Tyler. I don't know why I was thinking all this since I wasn't even sure Harry liked me. And I had a strange feeling that him and Britney were together which was killing me. She was nothing like me. We were completely opposite, if harry did like her then there would be no way in the world of him falling for me.

"Caitlyn… Caitlyn… CAITLYN" Lara said becoming impatient. I realised I hadn't given her an answer. "Sorry, to be honest I really don't know.." I said almost in a whisper. "I knew it" she said seeming very pleased with herself. "And what about you and Louis?" I questioned. She suddenly got really quiet. "Oh he's cool, he's a good friend." I laughed "Oh please." She then went "Well I guess I like him but I don't know if he likes me.."

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking about boys. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and came across her super cute brother Daniel. He smiled awkwardly at me and I let out a small giggle, he was too cute. I suddenly thought back to Harry and continued to walk past Daniel into the bathroom and proceeded to brush my teeth. I could feel his eyes on me. Strangely enough I didn't find it weird.

I had to leave Lara's house at 12:00 to be ready to go to Harry's at 1:00. Since we got up at 11:30 I didn't have time to eat breakfast with them. I said my goodbyes to the family and thanked them for having me and decided to walk home since it wasn't very far. It was 11:40 when I left Lara's, I got home at 11:55 since I had decided to go to the little shop on my street and get something to eat. I just bought a packet of chips since I couldn't be bothered to wait for them to cook hot chips.

When I walked in the door my mum was awake and cleaning the house and my brothers were asleep. They always sleep in really late unless they are going out early. I said Hi to my mum and walked up the stairs into my room. I decided I would start getting ready. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. I looked terrible my hair was in a messy bun with bits falling out all over the place. How did I go out looking like this I thought to myself. I decided I'd go for a quick shower since I was a little early.

I really didn't know what to wear so I rushed my shower It had to be the quickest one I had ever had! I quickly dried myself off and picked up my blue tank top I had received on my last birthday and black jeans. I put them on and didn't feel dressed enough so immediately took them off. I changed into a high waisted skirt and floral pink singlet paired with a light grey cardigan. I didn't look over dressed cause I was just going to Harry's house, even though it really was a big deal for me. I wanted to impress his mum, even if Harry and I never start dating I still think we will be close friends even though I hope for more so I'd like to make a good impression.


End file.
